To Kill An Angel: The Sapphire Light
by Black Diamond Angel
Summary: Midnight only wanted to go through Hogwarts as a shadow, but with one misfortune on the train and her life becomes known. Now, with everyone finding out who she is, she will have to overcome heartbreaking and painful obstacles.
1. When Eyes Meet

Hey Midnight:

I'm so, so, so, SO sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to miss the first day of school. I've come down with a severe illness and my parents are going to keep me home. I hope you can handle Hogwarts on your own. Actually, I hope you don't get caught or else your ghostly nature will be destroyed and I know you don't want to ruin that! Oh! I'll most likely be at Hogwarts by seven, so meet me in the courtyard by then, okay? Don't forget me in our time apart!

Love always,

Saffron

Midnight folded up the note before sliding it back into her full-length black trench coat pocket. Peering out from her closed trench coat was a long-sleeved black turtleneck and baggy black cargo pants, which draped over her black shoes. Her brown skin was paling in color, but only slightly due to the lack of sunlight over the summer, and her misty violet eyes were glazed over with strong concentration. Underneath her black FOX hat, some of her long, silky, soft raven black hair that was both straight and wavy, naturally, was flowing beautifully down her shoulders.

'My last year at Hogwarts and Saffron isn't even here for the first day. How crappy.' She thought sadly, sighing heavily before looking out the window.

The moon was just beginning to rise over the horizon, sparkling the waters like sapphires under a jeweler's light. The sky had a beautiful tint that night, looking like a soft light fire in paintings of gods or goddesses. The entire setting outside that one small window was just so magnificent that it could even make the gods green with envy.

Upon admiring the beautifully painted landscape, Midnight began to remember the first time she had ever met Saffron.

It was their first year at Hogwarts; Midnight had been sorted into Slytherin and Saffron had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Unlike her fellow Slytherins, Midnight was working past curfew on her ten-page essay on "_Who started Transfiguration and why it is still used today"_ in the Library. Somewhere in the Potions section, Midnight had heard someone drop his or her books, followed by malicious laughing. Out of curiosity, Midnight had carefully slid over to the specific section, peering in to see Saffron crying as she slowly began to pick up her schoolbooks. Feeling some sort of pity towards Saffron, she began to help pick up her books, startling Saffron immensely once she had seen Midnight's house badge.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll just pick up my books and leave." First-year Saffron pleaded, pressing her books close to her, tears still rolling out of her ocean blue eyes and staining her beautifully creamy white skin.

"Hurt you?" First-year Midnight asked confused, holding Saffron's Care of Magical Creatures book. Suddenly, it hit her. The people that were bullying Saffron were obviously Slytherins. "Oh. I see. I'll just go now." She stuttered sadly, handing Saffron her book and getting up.

Ever since Midnight had been placed in Slytherin, people from the other houses either resented her or were scared to death of her. It did hurt her emotionally, but she was so used to being a shadow that it didn't bother her too much; she had no friends. Tears began to form on the rim of her eye as she began to turn away from Saffron.

"Wait!" Saffron called out, feeling guilty that she had treated Midnight so heartlessly. Midnight turned around to see Saffron already up on her feet, her eyes staring guiltily at the ground and a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I just thought-"

"That I was like every other Slytherin?" Midnight interrupted sorrowful.

"Well, yeah."

"It's okay. You're not the first one who thought that. I'm guessing that the people who did this to you were girls and the three that did it were Pansy Parkinson and her followers."

"How did you know that?" Saffron asked curiously as Midnight dropped to her knees picking up the last of Saffron's books.

"Being in the shadows allows you to observe your surroundings." Midnight answered, rising back up and handing Saffron her books.

"Shadows? Don't tell me you don't have any-"

"Friends?" Midnight finished her sentence. "Honestly, no."

"I'm so sorry." Saffron paused, thinking of how she, herself, didn't have friends either. "Would you like one?"

There was a short moment of silence between the two girls. Then, a smile began to form on Midnights lips, making Saffron smile as well. From that moment on, Saffron and Midnight would always be friends, almost sisters.

Fading back into reality, the first thing she heard was the sound of footsteps and voices approaching her compartment. Her head snapped towards the door as the people began to draw nearer and nearer. She backed up into the corner tightly, her heart racing out of fear. The only person she had ever been in contact with, not including her foster father, was Saffron. Other than her, she was too afraid to speak to any one else.

Before she knew it, the door knob began to jiggle and the voices had become louder, almost so loud for Midnight that she was almost ready to scream. As the door began to slide open, she jumped to her feet, preparing to run.

"I knew father would get it for me." Someone said once the door was open.

Standing in the center of the compartment, frozen with fear, she faced four people she had known very well. The leader of the pack was a tall boy with paling white skin, ice blue eyes that never showed warmth, and loose platinum blonde hair. His name was known widely through Hogwarts as Draco and he was wearing an expensive, all-black suit, revealing his wealth.

Beside him, to his left, was a pug faced girl with slightly paling skin, doll-like black eyes, and cropped dark brown hair. Midnight's eyes widened when she realized that she was finally facing Pansy Parkinson.

Behind them were two gorilla looking boys, both with dull expressions on their faces. As she had observed over the years, they were known as Draco's bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe, the short chubby one, and Gregory Goyle, the tall dumb one.

"Who are-" Draco began.

"I… I have to go!" Midnight softly and worriedly said before running out of the compartment, sliding past Pansy.

She ran down the hall, her heart racing and tears began to form on the rim of her eyes. At that moment, all she wanted was for Saffron to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright because she would always do that when ever Midnight felt afraid or alone. So, without Saffron there, she continued to run until she ran straight into a passing student.

"I'm so sorry." Midnight apologized after landing hard on her butt, wincing in pain.

"It's okay. I should have been watching where I was going." The person said warmly.

When she opened her eyes, she was stunned at who she was staring at. His emerald eyes were hiding behind round black glasses, a lightning bolt shaped scar was carved above his right eye. His skin was creamy white, some of his jet black hair swimming across his forehead. He was wearing a blue shirt with dark blue borders and nicely fitting jeans and he was smiling right at her.

"Hi." Midnight smiled widely.

"Hi." He replied, smiling as well. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You?" she wondered, her thoughts racing with anticipation.

"Same. Oh! My name is Harry Potter." He introduced himself.

"I know. Not telling by your scar though." She told him straight out, making him confused in every way possible.

"Wait." He confusingly said, looking at her suspiciously. "How do you know me by not telling by my scar?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll just let you know that my dad knew your parents during their years at Hogwarts and he showed me pictures of them. If I remember their pictures correctly, you have your mother's eyes." Midnight softly flattered him.

When she complimented him, he blushed heavily and turned his head to the ground, trying to hide his red cheeks. Unfortunately, Midnight saw, but began to blush when she realized what she had said. Just like Harry, she as well turned her focus to the carpet. There was a moment of silence between them, both too afraid to say anything. Midnight's thoughts and hearts were in unison now, racing faster than light.

"I think we should get off this floor now." Harry laughed.

Midnight turned to Harry to see that he was still too nervous to look at her, but he forced himself to look at her when he wanted to help her up. Their eyes met again, but this time, both their hearts raced.

"Do you need some help up?" He asked nervously, holding out his hand.

"Yes. Thank you."

She took grasp of his hand, noticing the warmth in it. He pulled her up, but by accident, he pulled her straight into him. Out of reaction, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, her hands on his chest. She could hear his heart beat, it was pounding nervously and loudly.

"Not to be rude or anything, Harry, but can you let go of me now, please?" Midnight worriedly asked, blushing heavily.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Harry nervously laughed, letting her go.

They were both blushing, not looking at each other and hearts speeding faster than they could imagine.

"Do you already have a compartment to stay in or are you looking for one because my friends and I have an extra space in our compartment if you are?" Harry asked, not making eye contact.

Looking up at Harry, who was still staring at the ground out of shyness, she smiled, her heart calming down and her face going back to normal. This was the first time for her to ever be in contact with some and she was so happy that it was someone so kind.

"To be honest, I am looking for one and if you mean what you are offering, I would greatly take up that offer." Midnight warmly replied, Harry turning towards Midnight, his face as red as a cherry; Midnight was smiling at him.

"Um… Okay. Just get your things and meet me back at this spot." He bravely said, smiling widely.

With that, Midnight hesitantly turned back to the direction of her former compartment. As she began to stride on back, she remembered the people that had arrived at her compartment earlier. Her smile faded, her skin growing cold and her hands shaking nervously.

'I wonder if they're still there.' She thought to herself. 'If they are, what am I going to do? I don't want to face them, especially Pansy. Oh God! Please help me.'

In a few seconds, she had reached her compartment; the curtain was pulled down. She stood in front of it for a few seconds, thinking fearfully that they were in there. Her hand shakily crept towards the door knob. When she opened it, there they were, the four from before, staring at her intently, but when her eyes met the blonde one's, his eyes went big and his mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I just came to get my stuff." Midnight shakily told them, summoning her black suitcase with the image of a purple faerie on it and her metal owl cage with her tiny Screech owl, Gem, sleeping peacefully inside it. "I promise to never bother you again."

She ran out of the room, not knowing that the blonde had jumped out of his seat to stop her, but it was too late. She stopped running when she was getting closer to Harry. Slowing her breathing, she calmly walked up to Harry, who was pacing back and forth trying to ready himself.

"Harry?" Midnight quietly called out when she was standing near him, scaring him out of his trance-like state.

"Oh! You're back!" Harry stated the obvious. "Let's get going then."

They walked down a few feet before Harry slid open one of the compartments. She followed him in, but only stopping at the doorway. Inside the compartment were two people. One was a girl with creamy white skin, bright brown eyes, and frizzy brown hair. The other was a boy with fiery red hair, fair white skin, and mischievous brown eyes.

"Welcome back, Harry." The fiery red head greeted him.

"Harry? Who is she?" the girl asked curiously, eyeing Midnight suspiciously.

"Oh! That's… um…" Harry tried to introduce her, realizing that he didn't even get her name as sat down beside the red head.

"Midnight. Midnight Shadows." She introduced herself, smiling shyly. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Midnight." The girl happily accepted Midnight. "My name is Hermione Granger and that there is Ronald Weasley."

"But call me Ron." Ronald said, interrupting Hermione, receiving a glare from her.

"Okay, Ron."

"Well, just don't stand there. Have a seat." Hermione generously said, smiling.

Midnight walked in, sliding the door closed gently. After putting her things up, she sat down beside Hermione, who closed her book to ask more questions for Midnight.

"So, are you a transfer student?" Hermione curiously asked.

"No. I've been attending Hogwarts since 1991." Midnight softly answered.

"Really?" Hermione asked surprise. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." Midnight answered, making the entire compartment go silent. "I don't know why though. I don't act like all the other Slytherins."

"Well, we're all in…" Ron started.

"Gryffindor." Midnight finished, confusing the trio.

"How did you know that?" Harry curiously asked.

"You three were in some of my classes. I was the one hiding in the back. That's why none of you remember me." Midnight answered, looking down at the ground sadly, thinking of Saffron.

"Well, we know you now. I don't think we'll ever pass over you again." Hermione kindly advised Midnight, making her smile.

They talked and talked, Midnight finding out so much about the trio, even though she already knew. They couldn't really get anything out of Midnight like her family or personal life, but they did get her school life information out of her.

By the time they had reached the station, they were all dressed in their school robes, talking about how Hagrid was an amazing teacher and how they all missed Professor Lupin. They would talk about things that usually Slytherins wouldn't talk about. The trio couldn't understand why she was placed in Slytherin because it seemed like she would fit perfectly in Gryffindor.

When they stepped out of the train, both feet firmly on the ground, a sudden wave of one emotion attacked Midnights heart. She grabbed onto the part of clothing that was covering her chest, her eyes wide with pain. It felt as if something was trying to get out of her body, ripping violently and maliciously through the flesh.

"Midnight! Where are you going? Midnight!" Harry called out once Midnight had run off at great speed.

The trio tried to catch up to her, but she was too fast. In the vast crowd of people, Midnight had been able to work her way through and into one of the front carriages, the poignant pain still slashing at her. Her breathing began heavy and her vision began to switch from normal to fog.

When she reached the second one, she threw the door open and jumped in, the door slamming behind her. She sat down in the back with sweat dripping down her head. Her hands were shaking and tears were starting to form.

'I have to make the pain stop. I must.' She cried in her head as she pulled a pill bottle out of her robe pocket and summoned a water bottle.

As fast as she could, she swallowed five pills. In a few seconds, she began to go back to normal. First it was her vision; the first thing she saw was the threstal pulling the carriage. Then it was her hands and her breathing. Last was the pain. She dropped her hand to the seat, closing her eyes.

'Thank goodness. It's gone.' She thought relieved.

When she thought it was over, it wasn't. There were multiple stinging pains going up her left forearm, making her wince in pain. By the time she opened her eyes, she saw something that scared her more than ever. Her heart raced and her eyes widened.


	2. A Looming Shadow

Before you read the second chapter, please read. I am working on three stories at the same time, so it takes longer for me to upload every chapter, so please be patient. Thank you and have a nice day!

By the time she opened her eyes, she saw something that scared her more than ever. Her heart raced and her eyes widened. Her sleeve had been pushed up and etched into her arm was a phrase: Can't Run From Destiny. It slowly dissolved back into her arm as she watched in horror. That was the first time it had ever appeared, but the pain was common for Midnight.

'What is going on around here?' Midnight thought in a frantic worry, quickly pushing down her sleeve.

The carriage started up, startling Midnight.

'Calm down. Calm down.' She breathed in heavily, closing her eyes to concentrate. 'Everything will be alright. When I get to the school, I'll wait for everyone to exit their carriages and run off to the lake. Everything will go back to normal.'

She brought her knees close to her chest, pulling them tightly to her by wrapping her arms around her legs. Then, she began to rock back and forth, trying her best to calm down. She tried thinking of some things good like playing the flute or wishing on the moon, but nothing could distract her concentration from what had happened.

"I wish you were here, Saffron. I really need your help." She cried quietly, a single tear escaped her closed eyes.

By the time all the carriages reached the castle, the moon was halfway to the center of the sky. The night was magically illuminated with candles, castle lights, and the peeping stars that were looking down on the people below. Everyone, excluding Midnight, was exiting their carriages. Friends that were separated quickly found each other and immediately sparked a conversation. Soon, everyone was separated into either cliques or houses, talking amongst themselves.

Midnight watched as they all swarmed up the stairs slowly. She could see every smile and she could hear every laugh. Placing a hand over her heart, she could feel it tearing. She was so dependent on Saffron that she didn't even attempt to make friends. Then, three people caught her eye; it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys!" She started before stopping herself.

'No. Don't call to them. Let them forget you.' She instructed herself, watching her newly formed friends walk up the stairs. 'That's it. Keep walking. Leave me behind. Forget me. That's the right thing to do.' She thought as her friends disappeared.

Soon, everyone was gone and Midnight stepped out of her carriage. When she was far enough away from the carriage, the threstal took off. Midnight turned back towards the carriages to watch every threstal leave. Then, a smile spread across her lips.

"Beauty is only an illusion that hides the true appearance." She whispered to herself as the last threstal vanished. "You, my dear threstals, are the true beauties through my life."

With that, she walked off. While everyone else was in the Great Hall, Midnight walked off towards the lake. She would look at her surroundings, noticing every detail to the last tiniest dot. Everything to Midnight that seemed old, ugly, or scary, was actually very beautiful because, for some odd reason, Midnight could see past the physical structure and see the truth.

She sat by the lake underneath an old willow tree and pressed her back up against its chipping trunk. Then, she looked through the branches and leaves to the moon. In her mind, she could picture herself on the moon and standing in front of a beautiful luxurious palace made of pearl and gold. The fountains would always run with crystal water, sparkling angelically. Every plant would flourish and dew drops would look like little diamonds.

"What are you doing out here?" a cold voice asked, awaking Midnight from her peaceful fantasy.

Looking to the side, she saw Draco leaning on the willow tree, looking down at her. She jumped to her feet, her eyes wide. Not knowing what to do, she tried to run off, but Draco caught her wrist with one fast motion of his hand. She turned back towards him, Draco still holding her wrist. When their eyes met, different emotions were being tossed back and forth. Midnight felt fear because Draco had a reputation of being able to get any girl in bed, but Draco on the other hand was feeling two emotions: confusion and shock.

"Midnight?" Draco accidentally whispered her name loud enough for her to hear.

"How do you know my name?" Midnight asked worriedly, not moving any closer to Draco.

'She doesn't remember me?' Draco thought to himself sadly, but also thinking of an excuse of knowing her name. "I know every girl's name from Slytherin. Since I have never met you before, I figured that you were the mysterious Midnight." He answered casually as his normal self, giving Midnight his seductive look.

"Can you please let me go?" Midnight begged Draco.

Unknowingly, Draco released Midnight without a fuss, but even though she was free from his grasp, she didn't run away. She was stunned that Draco had freed her so easily without trying anything with her. Both relieved and stunned, Midnight slowly back up two feet before trying to run off. She was soon stopped by Draco calling out to her. She turned towards him to see something she had never seen before. Even though she wasn't close to him, she could see some sort of mixed emotions in his eyes. It was almost as if he were crying tears that could not be seen, but felt.

"Please don't leave me." He begged, not acting like himself.

"Why?" She asked him curiously, feeling sympathy for him.

"I want you to stay here. You're so beautiful."

"Beauty is only an illusion that hides the truth."

With that, she sprinted towards the castle. The feeling of Draco's hand around her wrist was still there. She continued to run until she reached the library. Since everyone was in the Great Hall, being welcomed back by Dumbledore, she knew that no one would be there. It was the perfect place at that moment to be alone.

She stealthily walked into the library to see that all the lights were on and all the books were put away. Even the librarians desk was cleaned off, except for a few books that Midnight had suggested the librarian to read.

'She must've known I was going to come here.' She thought as she walked over to the Legilimency section. 'Ah. My home away from home.'

Midnight slid her fingers across the books. She smiled, remembering the first time she had ever come to the library.

_First-year Midnight was sitting quietly at the front tables, reading up on Transfiguration. It was almost curfew and she could hear a few people behind her. They sounded like Slytherins bullying a different house. _

"_Look at me, you little piece of shit!" a sharp, cold voice yelled. "That's it. Don't you dare disobey me. Now, where's the money you owe us?"_

"_I don't have it right now." A small, fragile voice cried._

"_What do you mean you don't have the money?" a different voice yelled; it was cold and malicious._

_The next thing she heard was someone pushing down books and someone being pushed down. Midnight was too afraid to turn around, so she continued to pretend she was reading as she listened in on what was going to happen next._

"_We told you that you had two weeks to get the money! We even gave you an extension and this is the thanks we get?" the sharp, cold voice hissed, followed by someone crying in pain._

"_I'm sorry. I promise I'll have the rest of the money by next week." The small, fragile voice pleaded for her life._

"_Fine! We'll give you one more week, but if you don't have the sixty galleons by then, you won't have a life!" the cold, malicious voice spat hatefully. "Oh! Before we leave, fork over the money that you have now."_

"_I was only able to get 340 galleons." She heard the girl cry followed with the clinging of metals together._

"_It was a pleasure doing business with you." The same cold, malicious voice sneered._

_Soon, Midnight could hear laughing and footsteps running off. When she heard the footsteps gone, she turned around to see the girl on the floor. Her blonde hair was a mess and her eyes were tightly closed with tears seeping out. She was curled into fetal position and shaking._

_Midnight unknowingly got up and walked over to her, not really knowing what she was doing. She fell to her knees in front of the girl, reaching into her pocket and pulling out seventy galleons. With a generous hand, she held it out to the girl who didn't even notice._

"_Please stop crying." Midnight tried to say bravely, but said it quietly._

_The girl heard her and looked up, tears streaking down her face. Midnight forced a small smile on her face as she raised her hand with the money in it a bit. The girl looked at Midnight, confused._

"_I kind of overheard your conversation with those girls. I want to help you."_

_There was a moment of silence before a smile appeared on the girl's face. Suddenly, out of no where, the girl gave Midnight a surprise hug. They both fell with the money falling to the ground. That was the first hug Midnight had ever gotten, so she didn't know what to do. The girl lifted her torso a bit and looked into Midnight's eyes, smiling a smile that looked like an angel's._

"_I'm Saffron." The girl smoothly introduced herself, her eyes going back to normal._

"_Midnight." Was Midnight could say._

Midnight smiled to herself as she remembered that memory, her fingers stopping on a book with the picture of a Hippogriff on it. That was the first day she had smiled and the first day she had ever gotten a hug. She treasured that moment every time she was alone. No matter how bad things would get, all she had to do was remember that time and everything would calm down for her.

Yawning, Midnight decided to get some early shut eye. So, walking out of the library gracefully, she went to the Slytherin dormitory she was assigned to and went to sleep.

Without her knowing, someone had been following her the entire time. They had followed her from her carriage to the lake where she ran away from Draco and last to the library.

"The process has started." The mysterious figure said to himself. "Enjoy the time you have left, princess, because once transform, I will kill you."

End Chapter 2: A Looming Shadow

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, I was kind of tired when I wrote it. Please forgive me!


	3. The HalfVeela

_Chapter Three:_

_The Half-Veela_

'Saffron is coming today!' Midnight thought excitedly as she took a shower at six-thirty in the morning.

She quickly shut the shower off when she was done and practically jumped out of the shower, wrapping a green and black towel around her. Then, she looked into the fog-proof mirrors in the Slytherin Girl's bathrooms, her heart dropping. The cuts up both her arms and the few cuts on the inner of her thighs were visible.

She ran her fingers across the scars. They felt good across her fingers, even though they brought back painful memories. Memories of being alone, being bullied when she was smaller, were too painful too hide.

'Before I met Saffron, cutting was my only option of survival. Why I thought that? I still don't remember.' Midnight thought sadly, wiping a tear from her face.

Then, she quickly got dressed in her casual clothes; it was a Sunday, so everyone was able to where whatever they wanted. She was wearing her Tripp black lace corset top under her full-length trench coat. The bottoms of her glow-in-the-dark hook-and-eye pants were falling over her black shoes.

After overlooking herself, she ran back to her dorm room to get her wand. Her hair was quickly drying because Midnight taught herself to cast a few spells without a wand and one was to dry her hair faster. She quietly made it to her room, not even waking her dorm mates. Then, she slid out her wand from underneath her pillow and snuck out of her room, noticing that there was one bed empty.

'I wonder who's bed that is for.' Midnight asked herself as she closed the door behind her quietly.

Looking at her watch, she noticed that she still had twenty minutes. So, since no one else in the house was up at this time, she decided to relax on the black leather couch. Looking around the room, she smiled at it all. The fireplace was already lit; the crackling of burning wood was music to Midnight's ears. The outsides of the windows were never changing because they were surrounded by lake water; the Slytherin Common rooms and dormitories were under the Lake.

"Who are you?" an angry and soul-less voice called out to her.

She turned around in her chair to come face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. He was standing there in his black and green silk pajamas. For the first time, Midnight had seen Draco's flawless hair completely messy and his eyes were almost drained of any life that it had left.

"Midnight." Draco said suddenly, his eyes rapidly regaining their icy cold texture once he noticed who she was. "Just the person I was going to look for today." He told her, crossing his arms menacingly.

"Sorry, I can't stay. I have to go." Midnight came up with an excuse to leave, knowing that it would be too early to meet Saffron in the courtyard.

She tried to run off again, but once more, Draco had caught her wrist, but this time he pulled her into his arms. He moved his arms down to the mid-section of her back, making her come closer to him. She began to shake slightly, a little afraid of Draco. Draco noticed her shaking as he examined her thoroughly.

"You mean, you honestly don't remember me?" Draco asked with his heart half broken.

"All I know is that you are Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin and the Sex God of Hogwarts." Midnight shakily told him, eyes tightly closed.

Draco was left speechless; mouth dropped wide and breathing deepening. Unknowingly, he released her slowly. Midnight opened her eyes to see a very depressed Malfoy. Her heart jumped when she saw the pain in his eyes. It was almost as if she could see his heart breaking right in front of her. She rushed to the portrait hole, but stopped because the pity towards Draco was so strong.

"Um… Draco?" She called out to him.

He forcibly moved his head upwards to make eye contact with Midnight.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at seven. It seems you know something about me that I don't remember." Midnight mousily said.

Before Draco could even respond, Midnight disappeared behind the portrait. She was walking slowly to the courtyard, admiring everything around her. The ancient walls that told stories of long ago. The portraits even showed that of love, grief, pain, and birth. Ceilings that ascended to certain heights made each room and hall beautiful in their own little way.

Ten minutes passed before Midnight had reached the courtyard, she still had five minutes left. She slid down one of the posts in exhaustion. Then, she looked up at the sky. It was beautiful that morning. The sky was clear and the sun, just like everyone else, was just starting to wake up.

"Midnight!" Something called from above her.

She snapped her head up to the sky to see Saffron riding on her broom. As soon as she was close enough to the ground, she jumped off her broom, pulling her broom down with her. Midnight stood up and examined her friend. She was wearing dark blue spaghetti tank top with a black mini-skirt. Her combat boots only covered her shins. A black velvet cloak draped over her fair white skin beautifully as she placed her vacant hand on her hip. Her long half wavy and half straight dirty blonde hair was flowing gracefully and her perfect blue eyes were full of happiness, though they could seduce any man at will.

"Saffron!" Midnight cried out happily, wrapping her arms around Saffron's neck; Saffron was two inches taller than Midnight.

Saffron dropped her broom and wrapped her arms Midnight. They were both so happy to see each other. Ever since the beginning of summer, they hadn't seen each other and it brought tears to their eyes to finally see each other after such a long time apart.

"You look great, Midi." Saffron complimented Midnight after pulling away and looking her over.

"You always look great." Midnight replied as they started heading over to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

"Yeah, I know." Saffron sadly agreed, looking at the ground for a short while. "But it's only because I'm half-veela. I want to be naturally beautiful like you and not magically."

Midnight went red.

"No! I'm not beautiful. Just average." Midnight declined her compliment.

Saffron giggled as she put her hands behind her head, her broom floating beside her; she was able to do magic without a wand because of her great-great grandmother.

"You haven't changed a bit over the summer. You're still as self-conscious as ever."

Midnight blushed heavier and looked at the ground, trying to hide her redness. After that, they started talking about how their summers were. Saffron had traveled across the world, visiting places like Kyoto and Bordeaux. Midnight, on the other hand, spent her summer with her foster father, perfecting her magic. They laughed a lot, but there were a few moments of silence.

When they reached the Great Hall, they were about to go down to the Hufflepuff table until a few people called out to Midnight. They both turned to see three people rising from the Gryffindor table and rushing over to Midnight. Hermione was the closest to Midnight, wearing a Tripp white brocaded corset and dark blue jeans. Harry was wearing faded blue jeans with a black shirt and Ron was fashioning a faded maroon shirt and dark faded jeans.

"Uh… Midnight? Who are they?" Saffron asked inconspicuously, smiling.

"Some people I met on the train." Midnight discreetly replied.

"Hey, Midnight!" Hermione happily greeted them.

"Good morning, Hermione. Harry. Ron." Midnight slightly mousily responded. "Um… I would like you guys to meet my friend, Saffron."

Harry and Ron were already drooling over Saffron and she didn't even want it to happen. It was rare for guys to drool over Saffron without her trying. Mostly, it only happened to those who weren't used to meeting a veela.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled at them, snapping them out of their trance.

"Oh sorry!" Ron and Harry replied in unison.

"It's okay. You two must not be used to meeting a veela." Saffron warmly told them, shaking their hands.

"You're a veela?" Ron asked in surprise; Midnight never told them about her.

"Actually, I'm half-veela. I'm surprised that Midnight didn't explain that." Saffron suspiciously said, turning her head to Midnight for a second.

"To be honest, she didn't really mention you." Harry added to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Saffron. I wanted to introduce you to them in person." Midnight laughed nervously.

"Good morning." A cold voice greeted the group.

Everyone turned to face…

End Chapter 3: The Half-Veela


	4. Important Note

This story has been discontinued until further notice 

_If anyone would like to get e-mail from me stating when this story will be continued, please e-mail me at I'm sorry for this, but there have been some problems that I won't be able to post for a while. Thank you and have a nice day._


End file.
